An Unscrupulous Undertaking: Complications
It is a room as opulent as it is large, as twisted in appearance as filled with life. The main residence chamber of the Ol'jeliic Clan is worthy of any Hutt, and unmistakably designed by that race. Irregular in shape and domed overhead, it offers several areas of interest, including a bandstand and even a makeshift bar, joint by tons of empty space, a dance floor and couches for hedonistic and sensuous pleasures. By the far wall, large and raised, a platform sits on the ground, flanked by snack bowls and tbac jars, tended to with some religious dedication by a score of servants and beings of all kinds. Tapestries decorate permacrete walls, as well as a number of other embellishments from exotic armours to heads of vicious creatures. Beings of all races frequent the hall, all by invitation of those loyal to the Hutt, and parties are common. Large blast-doors lead to other parts of the palace and even a turbolift near the platform is large enough to carry a Hutt. Life as usual grinds on in the palace on the smugglers moons, now that the palace is occupied it has become a court of debauchery again. Those of underworld means come and go and conduct business under the eye of Lorda Gejalli. The Falleen was making it very clear that the will of Nal Hutta was the will of the palace and by that Nar Shaddaa. Nasiri himself is set on a couch spread with pillows and rich cloths. Drinking and eating from a silvered tray. Music and women of varied races dance here and there for entertainment and music fills the room. Entering with an air of purpose about him, the man who just the day before introduced himself as Alastar Tritarian, wends his way stiffly through the varied servants, entertainers, and boot lickers. His expensive clothing is not the opulence of the kind seen in this area, but a more subdued, clean, and crisp attire. Hi heavily scarred, skeletally thin face stand in sharp contrast to the perfect lines of his dress. In a short matter of moments he presents himself before Nasiri. "Lorda," he says with a slight bow. "Could you spare a moment to discuss some additional business?" Nasiri shifts into an upright position and leans forward, tilting his head forward with a smile. "Just keep your town lowered and none will hear." he flips delicate fingers to the room in general. "Noise level and activity is ideal for privacy." his dark eyes shift between the floor and the man. "So, please feel free." The strange man steps forward, closing the distance enough to allow for hushed conversation. He doesn't ask to sit, or attend to the usually pleasantries of business like drinks. He simply states his purpose "I have been informed of a certain party snooping into the Trandoshan side of this operation. He could complicate things and cost everyone a great deal of money. I was hoping you could help me deal with him." Nasiri chuckles and nods. "It is a big galaxy and always there are those who hinder the progress of others." the Falleen agrees and takes up his drink and pulls a long deep draw from the goblet. "I have heard in the news of recent villages on the wookie world becoming ghost towns overnight, one hell of an operation your involved in." he raises the goblet in a toasting gesture. Alastar nods politely to the toast, lacking his own drink. "One might say that." he doesn't seem the slightest bit fazed by the moral implications of such a statement. "This individual, I am told his name is Drax Rendolen, can cause serious problems. I wish to have him dealt with. I'd like you to put a bounty on his head." He fishes in his pocket with a silk gloved hand. When he pulls it out, a credit chit sits comfortably in his palm. "I would of course foot the bill." Nasiri glances down at the chit and then back up. "Cant say as I have heard the name." he doesn’t touch the chit and swirls the goblet as the music beyond the two continues to pulse. "So, your wanting to place a black market bounty...well now. yea, not like you can put a legal bounty for an illegal operation. Yea..." he smiles revealing sharp teeth and a hint of amusement. "Something like that. My company's name, of course, can have no ties to this bounty." He studies the Faleen a moment to see if he should trust him. Obviously trust worthiness is not a quality that gets one the position of Lorda, but in this instance they both have a good deal to lose if things go south here. "20,000 credits" he says matter of factly. "...Alive." he makes sure to add. "I want to know how much he knows." Nasiri considers the offer for a moment and then reclines in his seat and takes another long pull of the goblet. The other arm stretching across the back of the seat. It was clear he was thinking the many angles over here. Involving himself further in the affairs of an already illegal operation. Granted the smugglers moons was an independent territory and legality here was based on how was making the judgement. But this proposition reached beyond hutt space. "Consider it if you like, but this is not my first association with the Hutt organization. I know you have bounties all over the galaxy of varying legality." Alastar pauses a moment to let the Lorda spin his wheels. "I can take my offer off the table, and we can play the odds with this Drax. If however, things do not pan out, this whole thing will blow wide open with you in the middle." Nasiri tilts his head and shakes it and then laughs. "I am on Nar Shaddaa, your laws don’t exist here." he reminds the man and sets the goblet down. "If your deal sours, it doesn’t impact me here at all." he lifts a finger to gestures to the room. "The hutts don’t give a crap about things outside of their territory, so implied veil threats are empty here." he warns the man. "Care to try a different approach?" The strange man isn't taken aback in the slightest. "It wasn't a threat. Merely a statement of fact. There is a lot of money on the line, and you seem to be concerned with petty things like legality." His steel grey stare is growing cold now, as his patience begins to thin. "If you don't wish to help secure your business arrangements, then say so. I will handle it some other way, and you will not see any credits from me outside of this deal. Ever." pausing to compose himself a little his voice takes a smoother tone. "If however, you consider yourself to be professional you will take my offer and make help make sure that things go smoothly. If they do, I can see flowing rivers of wealth in your future. Straight from Bonadan Labor Solutions very deep accounts." Nasiri remains seated. "I am not the least bit concerned about legality...trafficking happens every day on Nar Shaddaa." he minds the human. "But you are asking me to get involved in what could be the opening stages of a political clash. Which carries with it the potential of being drawn into a conflict between you and them. Gloved in silk or not, your trying to bully me and that I don’t appreciate." he lifts a hand to stroke a few of his braids. "You are asking me to risk involvement in a possible conflict for 20k in credits, a paltry sum compared to what your making out of your wookie cargo." Realization seems to dawn on Alastar’s scarred face. A thin smile spreads across his pale lips as he continues. "Ah, so we come to the real issue. Forgive my bluntness. I'm used to dealing with fools. The 20,000 is merely the cost of the bounty. It's your reward money to alleviate out of pocket expenditures." he tosses the chit on the Faleen’s lap before continuing. "I fully expect you to have discretionary fees of your own. What is your proposal?" The top lip of the Falleen almost triggers into a sneer, but the alien contains it, his right hand balls into a fist for a brief moment and then relaxes. "Simple." he falls into a brief silence again. "How much is it worth to you and yours for me to deal with this Drax?" the falleen is clearly trying not to be offended by something that Alastar did or said. Alastar notices the offense, and realizes his attitude may have cost him what he thought would be a simple deal. He'll punish himself later for his slip of discipline. "It's clear you think you can extort me. I completely understand and applaud the attempt. I also sympathize with your concerns. If you are afraid to place the bounty, then so be it. You're cut of this deal is already quite large. a reasonable fee for a risky bounty I understand, but the larger figures are for the product we agreed upon. Don't get greedy." He turns to walk away, leaving the credits where he left them. "Keep the money. Post the bounty if you like. Or don't. I will take other measures." Nasiri lifts the chit and tosses it ahead of the human. "Deal is off." his tone. "Keep your credit and keep your profits." the alien then turns his attention to the festivities going on.